The priest
by Futuredragon
Summary: One child saved by god, during the raid of Mindoir, he pledged his life, and now his story begins. how will he affect the universe, no one knows. This one child will become the priest. God's messenger of death, but will he be able to save the lives of the people he will come to know, or will it end like his first life?
1. Chapter 1

Aros woke up, his body sore. He looked at his leg, it was covered in blood, but he didn't feel pain, "God, help me," he prayed, "I don't want to die." Aros tried to stand up, but his his leg suddenly exploded in pain. Aros screamed in agony, as he grasped his leg, "God!" he screamed, before the pain passed, "help me." Aros tried to stand up again, this time putting all his weight on his good leg. He leaned against the wall of the building next to him and surveyed the area around him, "Is this...my home?" he asked himself as he saw the buildings around him burning, "How did this happen? How did Mindoir become a hell?"

"Check over there," a gruff voice ordered from around the corner, "Make sure that all the humans are either captured or dead."

Aros looked around for anything that he could hide in, or under, _This isn't good, _he thought to himself, _I need to get away._

Aros tried to walk away from the voices, but the moment he tried to put weight on his bad leg, he crumpled down to the ground, his leg in searing agony, "God," he whispered as he laid on the ground, "if you save me, I will do whatever you ask of me."

Aros heard creaking above his head, and looked up. There was a loose panel above him, and it looked like it was about to drop, no scratch that, it was about to drop. With a bone grinding screech the metal panel fell from its supports and towards the young boy. Aros covered his head as the panel raced towards him, but when it landed, the panel didn't crush Aros, instead it was supported by two other panels that were slightly propped up on rocks, "No one could have survived that," one of the voices announced, "let's keep moving."

Aros took a sigh of relief when he heard the armored footsteps moving away from him, "Thank... you... god," was the last thing he said before passing out.

* * *

Aros woke up again, the his leg throbbing in pain, "God," he said to himself, "Help."

"Hey! I think I got a live one!" he heard voices shout from past the rubble


	2. Chapter 2

Aros woke up again, but this time his leg was throbbing in pain. He crawled out from under the fallen panel. the blood on his leg was dry, indicating that he had been asleep for a fairly long time. As soon as he could make young man stood up, and put his weight against one of the walls around,"help!" He screamed, hoping that somebody would hear him.

"I think we found a live one!" Someone yelled from the distant rumble, "over in that direction!"

"Thank God," Aros said to himself as he heard people running towards him, "I'm saved."

"There he is!" someone yelled as they rounded the corner, "looks like he is heavily wounded!"

Aros looked over to where the voice was, and saw a woman in alliance navy armor running towards him, "I'm alive," he said before began to fall.

The woman caught him, "Yes you are," she said with a happy smile, "You are alive, and well."

"Who are you?"

"I'm commander Hannah Shepard," the woman answered, "What about you?"

"Aros Saremubi," he answered, "Thank you miss Shepard..." was the last thing he said before passing out again.

"Shepard, is he alive?" a man with a gruff voice asked as he came up behind her.

"Very much so," Hannah answered as she stood up with the boy in her arms.

"We've searched the entire settlement, there isn't anyone else left."

"I guess god wanted him to live," Hannah said with tears in her eyes, "he looks like he's the same age as Samantha."

"We'll find out once we get to the ship," the man told her, "anyway, we are done here."

"All right," Hannah said, "Everyone back to the ship!" she ordered, then walked off with the Aros in her arms.

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for reading the second chapter of 'The priest' I hope you enjoyed this, so as you have already guess, Shepard is a spaceborn. Well anyway, time to start the next chapter.**


End file.
